Ysella Trevelyan
Work in progress. Just wanted to get things set up. Overview Physical Appearance Eyes the color of the Breach/Fade Rifts. Auburn hair. Scars on her face, mostly from falling face-first into the Fade. Compact build (even though certain shots in the game have her as taller than Cassandra, I see her as no taller than 5’4” or 5’5”) Personality Odd blend of “wise beyond her years” and “who let this child into the War Room?” Curious about everything. Tries to mend fences and form alliances whenever possible. A bit of a romantic, but completely inexperienced. 'Talents and Skills' REALLY good at falling off stuff. Persuasive/charming. Biography History Grew up like Ron or Ginny Weasley. Devout Andrastrian. Has a mage sister and a templar brother who both died at the Conclave. Total of 5 Trevelyan children and she’s the surprise baby, considerably younger than all of them. In-game Fell into the Fade. Only denies being the Herald because she lacks self-confidence (also her big sister/best friend/role model and big brother/protector just died, so there’s that). Swoons over Cassandra and Cullen constantly. Her #1 flirting technique is “flirt at everyone and see what sticks” – even when she’s not particularly attracted to the person, such as Solas (interesting to talk to but is an egg with a haughty attitude that annoys her) and Blackwall (aka “Dad-wall” as she and Sera start calling him). Chooses to go to Redcliffe and get the Mages’ help because it seems the most logical (geographically and because Mages tend to know more about the Fade stuff). Mages made full Allies. Haven attacked. Separated from Inquisition. Rejoins after trekking through the snow. Singing the “Dawn Will Come” makes her feel way better. Declares Inquisition for “what’s right” (because game limits). WEWH = Celene & Briala reunited. HLTA = Stroud left behind. WPWH = allied with Sentinels, Morrigan drank from the well. Jaws of Hakkon = defeated & Avvar = friends. Descent = completed. Trespasser: disbanded Inquisition, Solas is dead meat, married Cullen, very grumpy about her arm. Post-game Currently taking a well-earned rest with Cullen -- possibly with the Avvar. Dagna made her a new arm. Relationships * Cassandra Pentaghast -- totally wants to smooch, but has settled for gal pals/new big sister * Leliana -- wants to know more about this mysterious lady * Varric Tethras -- strong friendship that built more slowly than the others, playing cards and helping Cole are their biggest similarities * Solas -- finds him fascinating, but only in small doses * Cullen Rutherford -- will be marrying * Josephine Montilyet -- besties * Blackwall -- reminds her of her dad (or someone on the staff at the Trevelyan estate with whom she was close?) * The Iron Bull -- never has a bad time hanging out with The Bull * Sera -- buddies, enjoys pulling pranks with Sera * Vivienne de Fer -- too much of a reminder of learning The Grand Game as a noble child to consider a friend, but values her expertise and opinions * Dorian Pavus -- besties * Cole -- like a little brother, wants to protect him from all danger without hindering his growth as a new person Miscellaneous Origin of Name In-Game Reason Family is devout Andrastrians, of course they would choose a name that means "modest." Real World Reason Continuation of "use regional names from the British Isles" trend. Was going to use Manx/Isle of Man because if felt nice and obscure (for a Californian that is not an Anglophile by any stretch at least). Discovered that "Trevelyan" is a real-life Cornish family name, so instead went for a Cornish name generator. "Ysella" sounded pretty and very different from Maeryn and Sian. The name "Ysella" means "modest" or "unpretentious" in Cornish.https://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/ysellahttps://nameberry.com/babyname/Ysella 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): References Gallery HLTA - Hawke Ysella Eyebrow Raise in Fade.png|Ysella looking confused in the Fade WEWH - Ysella Cullen Cute.png|Ysella accepting comfort and encouragement from Cullen after Halamshiral. HLTA - Hawke Varric Chat Skyhold.png|Discussing Corypheus with Varric and Sian Hawke outside of the Skyhold War Room Category:Inquisitor Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Tempest Category:Cullen Romance Category:Hurdlelocker